lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Mudd
House Mudd is a medium sized Goth house located inside the Vale of Mallister in the fortress of Meanisburg. House Mudd joined House Mallister when they travelled through the mountains and into the Vale of Mallister, and since this day they have been a loyal vassal of House Mallister gaurding over the pathway through their control over Meanisburg. House Mudd controls the fortress of Meanisburg and the western half of the Vale of Mallister, and from this they are one of the most powerful of the houses of the Vale of Mallister, and the most Lucernian aligned house in the valley without a doubt. House Mudd like some of the Vale of Mallister houses practices familiar marriage and this has led problems in their history, but they have fought strenuously for this to remain allowed. House Mudd started as all Gothic Houses did when they fled the coming of the Andals by moving southward towards anything that they thought was away from the Andals. As they travelled southward they were taken over by House Mallister who led them into the Riverlands and as time went on they found themselves lost in the swamps north of the growing Riverlands. Becoming lost led House Mallister to travel the western path southward which led them into the less known parts of the Riverlands, and eventually led them into a massive valley, which they named the Vale of Mallister. House Mudd would become embroiled in the conquest of the Vale of Mallister by the Kingdom of Lucerne when House Mudd would become aligned with the Lucernians after Tristifer Mudd II. would become enamored by the armor of the Scarlet soldiers, and swears loyalty to Saiden Scarlet without understanding what that means. Tristifer Mudd II. would become a major backer of the Lucernians, and when the alliance was sealed he would lead a force of House Mudd alongside the Lucernians from which he joined in the Invasion of Westbridge. History Early History House Mudd started as all Gothic Houses did when they fled the coming of the Andals by moving southward towards anything that they thought was away from the Andals. As they travelled southward they were taken over by House Mallister who led them into the Riverlands and as time went on they found themselves lost in the swamps north of the growing Riverlands. Becoming lost led House Mallister to travel the western path southward which led them into the less known parts of the Riverlands, and eventually led them into a massive valley, which they named the Vale of Mallister. Valley of Mallister Lucerne Comes to the Vale House Mudd would become embroiled in the conquest of the Vale of Mallister by the Kingdom of Lucerne when House Mudd would become aligned with the Lucernians after Tristifer Mudd II. would become enamored by the armor of the Scarlet soldiers, and swears loyalty to Saiden Scarlet without understanding what that means. Noteables Members Family Members *Tristifer Mudd I. **Malia Mudd ***Tristifer Mudd II. ***Tristen Mudd ***Valleria Mudd (Valleria Mallister) ****Patrek Mallister *****Cruto Mallister *****Seleria Mallister *****Esrin Mallister *Marq Mudd **Darla Mudd *** † Dominic Mudd. Killed by Patrek Mallister *** † Olivia Mudd. Killed by Dominic Mudd Sworn Houses Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in the Riverlands Category:Vassal house of House Mallister Category:Goths Category:Goth House in Lucerne Category:Houses in the Vale of Mallister